Escape From The Charming Craftsman
by obsessedatopia
Summary: BONUS CHAPTER 4 ADDED (Lena's take on events). Light and fluffy 3-chapter set in same AU as my story "Nerd" (though that doesn't have to be read to understand). Set between 'Vigil' and 'I Do', Stef enlists the help of her like-minded (and just as quick-witted) daughter Kasey (Brandon's biological twin) to help her sneak out of the house from overbearing Sharon and Lena.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes on the story: This is set in an AU where Brandon has a biological twin, Kasey. The character is from my other fic "Nerd" where the new characters are explained in much more detail but basically she was created to explore the relationship potential of Stef and a biological daughter who had inherited similar traits (i.e. if Stef had to deal with a mini-Stef).**

**For those who **_didn't_ **follow the other story:- B****asically Kasey is a very smart, very witty 16 year old who has inherited her Mom's mischief and quipping ability.**

**For those who **_did _**follow the other story:- ****Hopefully this prequel will shed some more light on their relationship before Nerd!**

**This is just a small story idea I had based around the time between 'Vigil' and 'I Do' where Stef was getting cabin fever. Hope you enjoy!**

"Hey Mom..." Kasey sat in her room and watched as Stef wandered across and collapsed on Callie's bed. She sat there staring awkwardly at her in silence as she lay there hands on her face.

"Uhm...Mom?" She eagerly awaited an answer.

"Everyone...in this house...is driving me...crazy...!" She whispered angrily.

Kasey chuckled to herself. She got up off her bed and leaped up onto Callie's sliding her legs under her Mom's.

"Lena is driving me crazy...my _mom_ is driving me crazy...your siblings are driving me crazy..._you_ are driving me crazy..."

Kasey feigned offence. "Wow, thanks...why are you in here then?"

"You're the only one in at the moment I can legally beat." She said unmoved.

Kasey laughed slightly moving away. "Great. Thanks." Obviously she knew she was exaggerating - neither Stef or Lena had ever hit their kids other than playfully in their later teenage years for being a smartass - naturally, as chief smartass Kasey was by far the most common recipient of this.

Stef looked up at her daughter for the first time since she entered the room.

"Kasey...I need you to take me out." Her eyes pleaded with her daughter.

Kasey just looked confused. "You want me to shoot you? I would have thought once was enough for the month." She joked mockingly suggestive.

Stef slapped her on the leg prompting a cheeky smile - times like _that__._ "I mean get me out of the house. Sneak me out, please! If I am stuck here any longer _I'm_ going to end up taking someone out."

"Mom...I can't. They said when you left the hospital you needed to stay home for at least a couple..."

"I know what they said!" She snapped. "But they don't know what it's like being housebound with 5 miscreants and 2 other mothers, one of whom has made it her life's mission to test you to your limit and the other who hasn't got over the fact you nearly died in hospital...while planning a wedding!"

"Wow, it was planning wedding that put you in hospital? I thought it was the bullet lodged in your back." Stef slapped her on the leg again. Kasey flinched but continued to smile - she was just so relieved to have her Mom back well enough to tease.

"OK, you know I'm not sure _any_ of us have completely got over you nearly dying but if we knew you were going to become so slappy-happy after it we could have come round to the idea."

Stef let that one slide. "Kasey...I'm pleading with you here. If you want me to return to _not_ insane then you really have to help me out."

Kasey breathed deeply in sympathy but was staunchly defiant to any argument. Lena would go mad if she found out she helped Stef sneak around against doctor's orders.

"Sorry Mom, you're grounded. It's pointless to even try. Why don't you just tell Lena you need to get out? I'm sure she could be talked around?"

"Are you kidding me? She's barely let me leave our bed, and not even in a good way!" Kasey winced at the visual. "Well why do you want me to sneak you out anyway? It sounds like you've had enough of _all _of us."

"I need you to drive – I can't for at least another couple of weeks" she sighed. "Besides...as much as I _don't _condone it...we all know you can pull off sneaking out better than anyone in this house. If you're going to use it 9 times out of 10 to try and pull one over on me you could at least once use it to help me out." Kasey paused to consider as her grandmother bustled into the room.

"Kasey, have you seen - there you are! I've been looking for you all over. What are you doing out of bed?"

"Mom I can't stay in bed all day...I need to exercise otherwise my body will never recover." Stef groaned.

"Well you don't look like you're exercising to me...you need your rest. I want you in bed in 5 minutes Stefanie, I'll be checking!" She strode out the room and Kasey tried to suppress her imminent laughter at her Mom being parented.

"Well...I think you better get downstairs Stefanie...I'd hate to see you get grounded for longer." She now didn't even try to suppress the sniggering she broke into at the end rewarded this time with a sharp pinch.

"Well if I'm going down I'll take you with me, Missy! It's not below me to just punish you out of spite."

Kasey laughed again seeing her Mom in such a desperately grumpy state. She knew she was enjoying this too much but also knew the opportunity to throw some meaningless threats around would be helping giving her Mom even the illusion that they were back to normality.

Stef sat up on her elbows flinching slightly at the pain of the bullet. Kasey immediately helped her sit up properly. She was pleading with her again with her eyes.

"I'll help you...if I can go to that concert next Saturday?!" Kasey gave Stef a huge grin. Stef just rolled her eyes.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not negotiating with you like that..." Kasey looked at her innocently...then looked around slyly.

"Mom you can't expect me to risk being reamed by Lena and _not _get something out of it..."

Stef widened her eyes and turned on her guilt trip tone. "So it's not reward enough to know your helping through love for your desperate Mother? The woman who gave birth to you...and_ literally_ just took a bullet for her kids..."

Kasey rubbed her Mom's leg softly smiling leading her on before enunciating a "Nope!" and giving her a wide-eyed grin.

Stef's eyes narrowed. "OK, then how about if you don't help me I'll never let you go to any concert ever again ever? How's that sound, smartass?" She smiled widely back returning the favour to her daughter. Kasey scoffed and shook her head.

"Blackmail. From a cop. Brilliant. Fine! I'll try figure out a distraction! But we're not going out for more than a couple hours or doing anything strenuous! Go down and get into bed. I'll come get you when it's sorted."

Stef beamed and gave her daughter a big kiss on the cheek before sliding off the bed.

Kasey exhaled deeply. Now to try and work some magic.

**Well there you go - hopefully someone will enjoy this idea as much as I do! Also hope it is good enough for those of you complaining of Nerd withdrawals :P**

** Always happy to hear opinions.**

_**Chapter 2 Preview: **_

_**"Uhm! Wait no, she told me before if you called what we needed. Lots...lots of things..." She tried to stall as Lena inquired as to the specifics. "Uhm...we need...food...well yeah I am thinking what kind of food...break...breakfast food...and...uhm...lunch?" Stef threw her arms up at her daughter's lack of charades skills. "Bread! Yes, we need bread and just get what you fancy really..." Stef was now just shaking her head.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you guys and your kind words - thanks to all of you for them and the follows! Glad you're liking the new theme. Here is Part 2!**

"Pillows in the bed? Seriously? Kasey, I've never fallen for that in my life, why would your grandma?"

Kasey breathed deeply trying to maintain her sanity as she drove. "Mom, you asked for my help. You got it...Lena won't be back for a few hours, I told Grandma that you told me I could take the car out for a couple of hours before your nap and told everyone that you said not to disturb you unless it was life or death on _pain _of death - now will you stop nagging me and tell me where you want to go?"

"Anywhere. Really. Just anywhere that is not that house." Stef fiddled with her seatbelt, she never was very comfortable as the passenger unless it was avoiding being a designated driver. "Kasey you're taking the corners way too fast..."

Kasey exhaled again. "Mom...I swear I'll put you in the trunk and tell Lena to come get you..."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try! But OK Miss Touchy, I'm just trying to keep us both alive." Kasey rolled he eyes. She had forgotten what a backseat driver her Mom was. They'd almost swapped roles from their chat in the bedroom.

"Look let's go to the mall, I need to get out of this car." Kasey sighed.

"Yes, good plan!" Stef chimed excitedly like a 5 year old. It was the first time she'd seen anything other than the house or hospital in weeks.

They spent their afternoon between clothes stores and the food court. Neither had the patience to stay in one store for too long but they enjoyed whistling round them and making fun of some of the latest fashions. They were skirting round some dresses jibing that only Mariana would wear them when Stef grabbed her buzzing phone.

"Oh crap, it's Lena – I thought you said you checked what time she was coming home?" They both stared at the flashing phone. Kasey bit her lip – there was no reason why Lena should be heading back early.

"Here... let me..." Kasey grabbed the phone and answered fearing the worst.

"Hey Mama – what's up?"

"_Kasey? Why do you have your Mom's phone?"_ Lena asked slightly confused. Stef just looked doe eyed and frightened, she felt like a naughty schoolchild.

Mom went for a nap an hour ago – I said I'd keep an eye on it so she didn't get any disruptions..."

_"Oh that was nice of you!"_ Lena responded. Both mother and daughter heaved a sigh of relief. "_I take it she can't talk then?"_

"Uhm, no, she's sleeping...I mean I am not home but I have it so she can't talk..." Stef threw a confused look at her daughter.

"_Where are you? I mean...never mind. I just needed to find out if she needed anything from the store, I've managed to get away early but I'll just go home."_ Stef looked panicked and started flailing her arms around as Kasey tried to read the signals.

"Uhm! Wait no, she told me before if you called what we needed. Lots...lots of things..." She tried to stall as Lena inquired as to the specifics. "Uhm...we need...food...well yeah I am thinking what kind of food...break...breakfast food...and...uhm...lunch?" Stef threw her arms up at her daughter's lack of charades skills. "Bread! Yes, we need bread and just get what you fancy really..." Stef was shaking her head.

"_If it's just food stuff I'll go later after I've been home...it sounds like you can't quite remember..."_

Stef motioned strangling her daughter. "Wait! No I remember as well...Mom wanted you to pick up the drycleaning..." Kasey panicked. Stef looked aghast and clearly signalled that they didn't have any drycleaning to pick up. "Uhm...oh wait...or maybe it was something else...you know I think it's best for you to check if you have to pick any up...I mean you know how mad Mom gets when her clothes aren't...clean? Oh right...you'd have the ticket if you did." Kasey was almost in tears of laughter and panic at how terrible this was going. She was tempted to stay on the phone for her own safety knowing the ribbing she was about to get.

_"Right...OK..."_ Lena seemed slightly suspicious. In one final shot Stef mimed a hammer and nail. It took Kasey a few seconds but then spat out "Hardware store! Yes!" Stef then mimed some kind of flat panel then a flashing above her head and pointed to her ring. "That was the final thing. You need to go to hardware store because we need to get some flat...lightbulbs...for the...wedding...Oh! Wait no, decking ideas...you need to get the samples for the decking for the wedding." Stef widened her eyes in disbelief but Kasey had finally got there. "OK, wait one more thing Mama, you know that concert on Saturday right? If Mom doesn't say anything against it I can go, right?" Kasey cheekily batting away Stef's hand as she repeatedly tried to slap her on the arm and successfully wriggled away from her. "OK, cool." She grinned widely. Home in an hour, cool. Bye!" She hung up the phone and handed it back to her Mom this time failing to duck away from another slap.

"What the hell was that?! I remember now why I _never _pick you for my charades team! And why didn't you just tell her you were with me?" Kasey raised her arm in her defense through a chuckle.

"I'm sorry – so I'm crap at games. And I had to corroborate the story I gave grandma – it's Sneaking Around 101." Stef rolled her eyes as Kasey failed to suppress her smile.

"Oh and that arm slap, that was me saying something against it – smartass!" Stef squinted her eyes before giving in to half a smile rubbing her top row of teeth with her tongue to try and suppress it. Kasey pulled her into a one armed hug around her shoulders. "I think we better get back Mom, play time is ov...oh...oh...crap...no." She pulled her into the nearby changing room. Stef looked confused.

"Kasey – wha?" She peeled back the curtain slightly and then snapped it shut.

"Has she got some freaky mom-sonar or something? You didn't check if your grandma was going out in this master plan? How the hell do you manage to get away with so much? You're worse than a frickin' Scooby Doo villain!" She whispered angrily.

They had seen Sharon enter the shop and begin to mull through the various racks. They peeked through the curtain again.

"Wow...you're gonna look great in that one Stefanie." Kasey jibed mimicking her grandma again and noting the sparkly number she was admiring. Stef pinched her in return closing the curtain shut before leaning back against the mirror.

"Oh this is ridiculous. I'm trapped in a changing room at the mall hiding from my Mom with my daughter. Who knew getting shot would send me back 30 years...and Kasey I swear to _God_ if you say anything about me not having a daughter 30 years ago I'll reduce the number I have now" Kasey quickly closed her mouth before her anticipated quip was made. Stef sighed. "OK, I give up...I'm handing myself in." She was about to pull back the curtain before Kasey pulled her back.

"Mom! No, look she'll be like 5 minutes...come on! We're so close now..."

"Kasey! This is completely stupid." She whispered harshly, "I'm not a teenager and I need to stop trying to act like one just to hide my respons...ah! Ah!" Stef winced in pain and grabbed her side. Kasey's eyes widened in fear as she supported her Mom "Mom? Are you OK?!"

Stef recovered her standing position "I'm fine, I'm fine...it just twinges every now and again when I get worked up."

"Look we better get home..."

"Darn right you better!" Both mother and daughter cringed as they heard the familiar voice.

Apparently Kasey's fright had been a little too loud as Sharon ripped open the curtain.

**Chapter 3 Preview: Kasey and Stef have a heart to heart (in true Fosters style)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the final part!**

Kasey slinked in her Mom's doorway watching her as she lay flat out on the bed. She had her head on her hands and eyes closed. She now _looked_ like a teenager as well.

Kasey thought about all of the things they had gone through in the past few weeks. Callie and Jude coming into their lives; Brandon's fight with their Dad; Lexi running away; all of the stuff with Ana and the twins; Callie's ordeal with Liam. She saw it all in her Mom's beaten pose – the endless fighter who regardless of how tired she was, how busy she was or how dangerous it was she would be there, for not just her own kids but other people's. She thought of her memories as a little girl when her parents were still together and how much freer and happier her Mom seemed to be when Lena came into her life. She thought of how proud and blessed she was to share some of her traits and personality, even though it often got her into trouble. Kasey was only 16 but the amount the family had been through together had propelled her forward in years in wisdom. Despite often reducing situations to witty retorts it didn't change how aware she was of the dangers that her three parents protected her from daily. Without realising it she gave a very audible sigh and Stef jerked her head up noticing her presence.

"Well hey, it's my partner in crime" she sighed sleepily. A corner of Kasey's mouth lifted into a smile and she collapsed on her tummy next to her Mom on her bed.

"So..." she smirked. "I'm assuming you're even_ more_ grounded now? Did Mama and grandma let you keep your phone?"

Stef smiled and then gave Kasey a firm spank on her upturned behind.

"Heeey!" Kasey squirmed. "If we're partners why do I seem to keep getting hit! You should be in more trouble than me. I was just doing what I was told."

Stef looked at her. "I _am_ in more trouble than you...but I'm still one of three of your parents morally obliged to kick your ass when you do something stupid. I only have one here to kick mine. But I also have a soon-to-be-wife and trust me - I'll be paying for it long after your butt stops hurting." Kasey turned over and cuddled up to her Mom.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" She said quietly.

Stef lifted her head slightly. "Anytime babe, you know that." Hearing Stef's motherly tone always sent a small shiver of comfort down Kasey's back.

"Why bother sneaking around? I mean...you don't _really_ have to do what Lena or Grandma says. You just sort of seem like you're rebelling against something for the sake of it. I don't know if it's just me...but you seem to be really putting yourself through a lot more torture than necessary...the resisting it if anything else."

Stef sat up against the headboard and Kasey followed suit. She studied her daughter's face and brushed her cheek. She smiled brimming with affection but with a twinge of sadness.

"I don't know, Kase. I guess...part of what I'm rebelling against is myself. I put myself in this position and nobody is more mad at me than me. Being stuck in here is just this constant reminder...like I am being punished for it...and that I _should_ be punished for it. I mean when I think of Lena in that hospital...I just can't imagine if it had been..." her voice cracked a little but she recovered and cleared her throat. "I mean running into that situation without my vest...going in half-cocked...now everyone fussing over me acting like I'm some hero half the time and some invalid for the rest...it just doesn't sit well with me. I guess part of me is jealous of you and your siblings - being a teenager...being able to run from rules and responsibility and someone will always catch you if you fall. Note, that's not an endorsement..." she added playfully nudging her daughter.

Kasey breathed deeply and rubbed her Mom's leg.

"Mom, you did what you felt you had to do. If Jesus had been in there..." Now _her_ voice cracked slightly. It really cut Kasey up to think her Mom felt this way.

"I know, I know...and I know I wouldn't do it differently feeling what I felt at the time...and both Lena and I need to understand that...so we can move on and stop being scared of this hole in my side. I guess we need to learn to work with it and process all of the emotions it throws us."

"Well, call me crazy...but I think that you maybe need to tell her that..." Kasey smiled knowingly at her Mom. Stef couldn't help but twitch the corner of her mouth up swelling with pride.

She squinted her eyes and pinched Kasey's chin gently.

"How in the _heck_ did you become so insightful, young lady? I swear it's like I gave birth, blinked and suddenly I have a young woman right there reading me like a book."

"Well, what can I say...I learned from the best." Kasey smiled and Stef pulled her into a hug.

"I mean...Lena is a really good role model."

Stef twitched her head towards her daughter eyes squinted.

"Ow-ha-ha-oww!"

**_The End._**

**Well I felt the story had to go out with some heartfelt meaning - like true Fosters style! I did try to keep the humour in there a little though. I hope you enjoyed it! If anyone has any ideas for these characters feel free to suggest in review or PM. I'm always happy to try and write some more fluff for them and it may be a little while before I get the next main story out!**

**Thanks for reading and the reviews - you're all fabulous!**


	4. BONUS Chapter 4 (Lena scene)

**OK - due to popular demand (and a request for Lena's reaction) here is a bonus chapter. It's longer than the others and a bit more serious but I thought that was more realistic - and as it's a bonus I figured no rules apply! Obviously they still had issues in the finale but I have tried to come to a part-way resolve to allow for that. Now you have the choice to have more of a conclusion or leave it wrapped up as the original 3-parter. Hope you enjoy either way - and thanks for the lovely reviews!**

"Speak of the devil!" Stef sighed as she heard the signs of Lena's return from her shopping trip.

"You've not seen her yet? I was hiding assuming she was back!" Kasey said suddenly, slightly panicked.

"I don't think your Grandma wanted to worry her."

Kasey looked up at her Mom. "Is she gonna tell her?" she asked with a hint of fear.

"Stef!" they heard Lena yell angrily up the stairs. Stef looked down at her daughter

"Does that answer your question? Dunno why kids ever assume that parents will ever try and hide things from each other to keep you out of trouble."

"I have a comment on that but I don't want to get hit again..."

"Good choice" Stef quipped as Kasey moved to get up. She grabbed her arm pulling her back down.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not facing her by myself!" Stef instructed not letting go.

"But...you said..." Kasey stuttered as Stef gripped her a little bit tighter, more out of her process of bracing herself as Lena entered cutting her off.

"Well if it isn't Thelma and Louise!" She stated angrily, crossing her arms. Stef held Kasey tighter further as she tried to break free.

"Lena..." Stef began.

"I can't believe you two would sneak out together behind our backs!" She began to rant.

"Well technically I didn't sneak out..." Kasey protested prompting an angry glare from her Mom. She gave her a wide smile as Lena also squinted her eyes at her.

"Maybe not ,young lady, but you lied to me! I now realise now how pathetic a lie it was but at least you're not high like you sounded on the phone." Kasey looked down at her feet slightly embarrassed.

"Nope, not high, just crap at charades." Stef joked prompting a death stare from her soon-to-be-wife.

"Oh don't you even try. What kind of example are you trying to set? Really Stef! This is pretty low even for you!"

Stef also looked down at her feet and instantly the genetic resemblance shone through like two peas in a pod.

Kasey lifted her head slightly as Lena sighed.

"Don't be too mad at Mom," she said still cowering slightly. "She was really desperate to get out, and it was only for an hour. You were driving her crazy in here." Stef furrowed her brow at her daughter. "You know Mom...yes she knew the doctor said do nothing for a couple of weeks but I mean when does Mom ever listen to what people tell her to do? Besides you two _really_ have some issues you need to sort out about this bullet thing" Lena's eyes widened seemingly unimpressed as did Stef's.

"We do?" Lena said annoyed and clearly confused.

"Well I mean...not issues...like you need to talk...I mean..." she stuttered not sure where she could take this.

"Kasey." Stef whispered agitated at her daughter's useless defence. "I think I can dig my own hole, thank you..." she just looked back slightly apologetic.

"Kasey, go to your room, I want to talk to your Mom." She glared. Kasey tried to worm her way out of Stef's grip, still attempting to tighten her closer with light whispering protests. Eventually she wriggled free and hopped off the bed away from one final grasp from Stef's hand.

She stopped just short of Lena who was glaring at her as she moved.

"So...does that mean I'm off the hook then...?" She asked hopefully as Stef crossed her arms.

Kasey gauged that Lena's look indicated otherwise. "I still can't believe you lied to me so blatantly! I thought you were old enough to be taking this seriously. We've raised you better than to make such careless decisions!"

"Uhm yes...you raised me to do what I was told..." Kasey quipped innocently prompting Stef to throw a cushion at her. She stifled a cheeky smile, even in the face of the fury of both her Moms. The situation was too surreal for her to be taking being told off seriously.

Lena glared at her once more through squinted eyes. "Room. Now, please." she said without emotion. Kasey nodded and bundled off.

She looked at her partner sitting hopelessly on the bed and picked up the cushion. She threw it just next to her.

"Wow...I'm too weak for you to even throw a cushion at me!" She commented as Lena hopped on next to her.

"I don't know which of you is worse!" She said, unimpressed at the remark. Stef looked sheepish.

"Look love, I'm sorry. But Kasey was right. You have no idea how crazy I am being driven in this house."

"Stef - you are recovering from a bullet wound! A bullet that is still in your back!"

"Yes, and why won't you just admit that you're mad at me for it?" she snapped losing her composure. "Lena, I'm a big girl - you're relieved I have recovered but you are mad that I put us in that position. Just because I nearly died doesn't mean you can't be mad. I'm mad at me too! We need to get past this."

Lena's anger turned to concern knowing that Stef was right.

"I _am_ mad at you...I mean..I'm not...look I don't want to talk about that now. Not until you're better."

"No Lena, we need to know where we both are. I can cope with it. You're mad we are in this situation. You can't just shut me away, punishing me for it. I can't either."

"I'm not punishing you for it! I was just so scared Stef. You have no idea how scared I was." Her eyes swelled up, recalling the fear. She hadn't really processed how much she had been taking it out on her – not until she could see that oppression in her partner's eyes.

"I do, love. I saw that house and I thought Jesus was in there. I know what it is like to be angry _and_ scared _and_ feel protective."

"Lena let out a heavy breath. The parallels were small but it was true that the doctor's orders had been a bit of an excuse for her over-protection of Stef since the accident. While Stef's actions had been rash and dangerous, Lena's actions from a similar root had been clearly affecting her wife more than she had imagined. Stef continued not sure how to process the silence.

"I'm sorry I snuck out, I'm sorry that I reverted to such an immature state of mind...but this is not easy for me. We both know that no matter how serious this was it is getting better...I will be careful but you can't just lock me away from danger because we got scared and you don't know how to deal with it. We can't just ignore it."

Lena sighed. "I know. But even if I am overreacting, you do have to learn that you need to slow down. I mean come on Stef, recruiting your daughter to help sneak you around? What kind of message is that sending?"

"Yes - funnily enough I realised that as we were cowering behind a change room curtain." She sighed. "I just wanted to escape. Not just from this house...but from the whole reality of it. As we have established...I don't always make the best decisions."

Breaking her stiff demeanour, Lena put her arm around her fiancée. They had both been through the mill with emotions.

"I get that. And for what it's worth...I am sorry too. I guess I have been on your case...and I guess having Sharon around doesn't help." They enjoyed the silence for a few moments before Stef continued again.

"Look - how about we go somewhere. Get out of here...you can babysit me and make sure I don't do any contact sports or get involved in any high speed car chases and I can regain some of my sanity."

"But the doctor said..." Lena began, still unsure how blurry the line was.

"Lena, please. It's OK to bend just a little. It's doctor's _advice_. I'm making good progress! If you want we can just go to the furniture store so I can lie down. It'd be just like the old days except we wouldn't get thrown out for..."

Lena nudged her slightly. "We said we'd never talk about that again!"

Stef grinned. "You see! You weren't always such a stickler for rules and regulations." She jibed.

Lena smiled but quickly her expression dropped.

"This is going to take some time." she said earnestly as Stef nustled her slightly.

"For all of us." Stef answered. "But we can't just ignore it."

"You're right." She smiled. "No more secrets. No more sneaking around." She added firmly and Stef nodded. "So while we're on sneaking around - what exactly _was _going through your mind when you encouraged our 16 year old to help you do it."

Stef's expression dropped and she closed her eyes.

"You know I really think this medication is tiring me out...I really think I should..." Lena slapped her thigh. "Oh it's OK to hit the cripple now is it...?" she laughed dropping her guise.

"Yes. If you're so determined to risk getting hurt I may as well help you along!" Lena joked.

Stef smiled at her, looking deep into her eyes.

"It was pretty stupid. But if it's any consolation, I'm not going to hear the end of it from her. Or about that damn concert."

"Well she's not going now!" Lena added.

"But she was going to take me with...actually never mind." Stef quickly averted eye contact teasing Lena. It clearly worked as her eyes flared up.

"Kidding! Kidding!" Stef said raising her arms as Lena hit her on the leg again, this time with the cushion.

"As bad as each other!" Lena said getting up off the bed. Stef moved to get up as well.

"Uh-uh! Where do you think you're going?" She said swinging round as Stef shuffled back to her position. "I was going to get some tea!"

"No way, you've had enough excitement for one day. I'll bend when you've made up for your escapades."

"What so I can't even leave the room now? How am I supposed to get anything?" Stef sighed.

"I have the perfect solution."

Lena quietly wandered over to the closed door and knowingly swung it open to reveal an eavesdropping Kasey. She was about to make her defence but Lena smiled widely before she could. Stef also held back a small smirk.

"You want to help your Mom?" She said, eyebrows raised.

"Well...I..." Kasey stuttered.

"Tea. Now. And anything else she needs for the rest of her time stuck here." she walked off leaving her gawping.

Kasey looked back to her Mom.

"Oh wow, '_I'll be paying for this a lot longer than you Kasey',"_ she mimicked grudgingly as Stef smiled.

"Don't worry Kase, you'll have kids to take advantage of one day." Stef beamed. "Guess I did get the better end of this deal"

"Right, move over." Sharon came bundling in with a magazine, some needles and a ball of yarn.

"Mom...what are you..." Stef gawped shuffling nervously in her bed.

"You think I'm letting you out of my sight now? Ha. Make that 2 cups Kasey, and one for your Mama too."

"You got it Grandma!" Kasey smirked unable to suppress her grin. Stef screwed up her face and picked up the cushion to throw to remove her daughter's smug expression.

"Uh-uh. No heavy lifting." Sharon said pulling it off her.

Sigh.

**Well that will be all for a little while from this AU but I have started working on a sequel to Nerd. I also have a standalone comical one-shot with Kasey I am contemplating putting out but not sure where. I may just stick it on the end of Nerd in the meantime as a bonus extra! Anyhow, hope you enjoyed_ this_ little extra and as always I love to hear opinions and ideas!**


End file.
